The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for the creation of wood shavings for livestock litter, in particular poultry litter, as well as certain other domestic and/or fur-bearing animals maintained in a controlled environment or enclosure, wherein the shavings are shaved to a desirably large size, and are delivered centrally within the core of the annularly configured apparatus. Wood shavings have long been used for bedding poultry, particularly turkeys and chickens. The shavings provide an absorbent mechanism for waste and droppings, and hence provides a more hospitable environment for the birds. The shavings are changed at desirable intervals, and may be disposed of in an environmentally friendly fashion.
It has long been recognized that large size shavings are preferred over smaller shavings and/or sawdust. The large shavings, normally formed in a curled configuration, are both stock-friendly and environmentally friendly. As such, shavings of this type are preferred.
In the creation of shavings from logs and the like, rotary knives have frequently been employed and certain blade and/or knife designs create high levels of noise. This is particularly true when frozen logs are being treated. In accordance with the present invention, however, large size wood shavings are created in a low-noise environment, with the low noise level being consistently created even when frozen logs and/or workpieces are used as the source.